


The Bird Cage

by Dracralia, Panapple_Express



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracralia/pseuds/Dracralia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panapple_Express/pseuds/Panapple_Express
Summary: This is an alternative universe where Doflamingo is a mob boss that runs a night club in addition to his black market dealings. Law is a homeless runaway who still suffers from the sickness that plagued his city. Fate brings the two together and things get interesting for them both. Can the mob boss save the young surgeon? Or will Law's bad luck be Doflamingo's downfall?





	1. Chapter One: The message

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an RP between my fiancee and I. It will have several chapters and we both welcome any comments or suggestions.

\---Doffy's Side---

It had been growing dull at his club those who tried to garnish his favor had been severely lacking in appeal. While the king did enjoy the hoards of worshipers their lack of fight had left him uninspired. So in an attempt to rekindle his lust the bird Lord had journeyed into the lower class world to look for someone new. 

Doflamingo sat in the corner or a local watering hole, as he sipped his whiskey in the seedy bar. It wasn't his favorite scene but it would do well enough for his intentions. The place was run down and full of rough and thuggish like patroons, perhaps he would find a diamond amongst this rough group of filth. The mob boss required an individual of strong will and a thirst for angst, what better place to find such a soul then in the quagmire of society? 

\---Law's Side---

Rain poured down atop the head of a rather miserable looking raven haired male as he prowled through the night streets. He was trying to avoid his latest headache, a man who he had been sleeping with for the last few months. Originally the dalliance had been exactly what the young man had been looking for. A fuck with no strings attached who wasn't shy about tossing him around and getting rough. Due to past issues lovey dovey sex just didn't get him off, it was boring and with his highly active mind and pissy disposition never could find a way to enjoy it. 

Which is why the thought of seeing a ex-military commander had shown such promise and gotten him excited on the days they agreed to meet. Yet the past few time his partner had drilled him with talk of cohabitation and a desire to be more then just fuck buddies. That had been the end of it for the raven, he did not do dating. With the drama and the commitments and the compromises, yuck who needed that shit? So he had ended it right there and then, which is why the drenched male was out in a storm pissed as hell and looking for a quiet drink. 

He found a bar that looked like it had gone a bit to seed but would suit his needs well enough. He took a seat by the bar and lowered his hood his raven black hair had still been drenched through the fabric of the yellow and black hoodie. His long slender legs were clad in light blue jeans with black spots, and he wrapped a tattooed hand on the bar to get the keepers attention. Dull silver irises scanned the room, the bags underneath them made it seem as though the youth hadn't slept in quite a while. He ordered a scotch and sat there sipping the amber liquid keeping his worn gaze on his drink.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo scanned the new arrivals in his hidden away nook. Their clothes implied it must have started raining at some point, how irritating, his suit would have to get dry cleaned after tonight it would seem. Only one man seemed to draw his eye, though admittedly he wasn't much too look at but his tattoos were definitely striking on his dark skin.

The inky haired man's clothes clung to his form leaving very little to the imagination. Doflamingo found himself finding more features that checkboxes in his book. His body was lean but sturdy and he had such long legs. Doffy couldn't help himself when it came to long legs, a terribly attractive feature. 

He waited to see if he was meeting someone, though his demeanor seemed menacing enough. He might have found a new bird to cage, though this one was a soggy raven rather than a songbird.

\---Law's Side---

As he sat and sipped his drink he watched the crowd of people come and go. It seemed as though most of the patrons of the seedy establishment were here to make deals of some kind. It was quite the den of mixed company, not that he cared much. Who knows maybe he could find someone that would help take the edge off. He could use something other then the alcohol to help him unwind. 

The moody raven stared at his drink observing through listening, it was a great way to learn about his surroundings without drawing attention to himself. Unfortunately it also gave him too much time to think. Which was one of the reasons he desired a partner that could distract him from the nagging thoughts that always piped up when he had too much time on his hands. 

At some point he had stopped paying attention to the sounds around him as his brooding only made things worse. He didn't notice the look of another patron observing him as he drank. Eventually the leering drunk rose to approach him under the guise of buying another drink. Soon he was roused from his thoughts by an overly used pickup line, a glance at the possible suitor made him sigh. 

The man was decent looking enough but the foul breath so close to his nose was a major turn off. So he ignored him which proved to be the wrong thing to do, as the drunk only doubled his efforts to talk to him. Finally the irritation mounted atop the raven's already pissy mood, and the suicidal thoughts that had been interrupted drove him to a uncharacteristically rash action.

With a well placed kick, his long right leg smashed the barstool the drunk was sitting on. Causing the pissed of male to shout before rising to grab him by his hoodie. In the face of the fight the hollowed gaze stared blankly at the taller man. He braced for the impending abuse welcoming the promise of pain, and uncaring if he met his end.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo's attention was captured as he watched the drunk stumble over into the seat next to his target. He sipped again, though his drink was running dry. His time here was about over and he had hoped to send an invitation soon, this was the last dive he was going to hit tonight. 

Suddenly Doffy's interest was truly captured when the sound of broken wood and glass echoed through the chatter and created a moment of silence. Doflamingo couldn't help but be attracted to a man who could draw attention, but he wasn't convinced yet. He wanted to see blood drawn.

\---Law's Side---

The raven's cheek met the drunks fist and the result almost made the youth roll his eyes. For such a large man his punches were weak, with a sigh the raven slipped his hand into his pocket. Those tattooed fingers closed around a small pocket knife. 

With a flash of metal the raven slashed out cutting the hand that held his hoodie. The drunk hissed in pain as he let go, once he was on the ground again the raven kicked the drunk away from him. Finally the intoxicated moron took the hint and left, the tattooed youth took his seat again and started to finish his drink.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy smiled at the display. Admittedly he trembled a bit in excitement as his prey was so much more than he could have expected. Doffy relished in the skin slapping skin with such murderous intent and felt himself get aroused at the delight of a knife being brought into the fray. 

He discretely flagged over a waitress as he pulled out a gold case from a pocket in his suit blazer. He proceeded to also take out his wallet, leafing through the bills before settling on what he considered was enough.

He handed the woman a small stack of the bills along with a card and instructed the waitress accordingly. After she left his presence he took the last swig of his drink and discretely left the bar before the waitress found her destination.

\---Law's Side---

After the damn drunken interruption the second tap on his shoulder earned the interloper a harsh glare. The waitress seemed back with a hesitant glance to her shoes. She held out a shaky hand to the murderous looking raven,

"Um here, a patron left this for you..." She stammered out holding out a gold card. With a raised brow the irritated glare softened, as a tattooed hand reached to take the offering. A fresh drink was placed in front of him as the barkeep explained that his incident had been paid for. 

The strange turn of events had the raven curious as he examined the posh looking card. It was made of a hard plastic and the edges were inlaid with actual gold, it was simple yet classy, with a pink feather on one side and a Q-code on the back.

As he sipped his drink he took out his phone to scan the code. It led him to a site that gave only an address and name, The Bird Cage. With a shrug he downed his drink and headed outside, pulling his hood over his head. With nothing better to do he headed to find this mysterious place, and see just who had left the cryptic message.


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

\---Doffy's Side---

The rain pelted down onto short locks of gold and soaked the blazer through thoroughly as Doflamingo made his way back home. He hoped he would see the miserable crow soon, but not like this. Softly cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella he walked along. No sense in running from the rain if you're already wet. 

Not to far from the hole in the wall was a much more lavish street with a few alleys between the buildings. Doflamingo ducked into an alley that had a graffiti of a bird cage on the side. An easy marker for those seeking the secret getaway.

At the end of the alley was a simple steel door that had been painted pink. There was no handle and no peep hole, just a small slot just wide enough for a card. Doffy took out his wallet and inserted his card. The door accepted the tribute by taking the entire thing and sparking to life, 

"Welcome home, Young Master"

The voice was mechanical and feminine in tone as the sound of 6 heavy bolts unlocked and the door opened. After slipping into the dim hall the door closed and Doffy retrieved his card from the other side as it patiently waited in the slot. 

The hall was dark and poorly lit but velvet drapes and ropes lined the walls before opening into a grand scene of burlesque style entertainment. A bouncer with blonde hair and a gruff disposition waited at the mouth of the hall ready to collect weapons. He seemed startled when he recognized the soggy figure as none other than Doflamingo himself. 

"Y-Young Master! You're soaked!"

Doffy wasn't in the mood for the eager whelp, 

"How observant. I need you to have this suit sent to the cleaner. I'm going to change."

Later in his private quarters Doflamingo relaxed in his bath, the water warming his skin and ebbing away the chill from the rain. He had made his way through his club as quickly as he could since he never did enjoy being seen as anything other than perfect. A few of his guests scoffed dejectedly at Doffy's lack of attention but he cared less.

He mused on the thought of the raven. The swiftness of his movements, the savagery of his anger, it was exciting and Doffy hoped this fish would bite. He slid a hand over his chest and trailed down to his groin, the tips of his fingers meeting a slightly erect rod of flesh. As he thought more on the young man the flesh became more engorged and the fingers slid around the member and started to massage. 

Doflamingo had finished making himself presentable and now donned something much more comfortable, his shirt was worn wide open and looked to be made of white silk. It was printed with a striking orange and blue flower known as the "Bird of Paradise" and his pants were coral in color, sporting a white, squiggle-like design on the inseam and outer seam. They now only came up to the middle of his calf, proudly donning dark, stringy hairs along with tanned flesh.

Upon his shoulders sat the most garish thing by far, a long sleeved coat made entirely of feathers that were pastel pink. He made his way back to the lounge to make a better impression on his valued guests. His heels clicked as he walked on the marble floors and his coat swayed side to side exaggeratedly.

\---Law's Side---

The raven shivered slightly in the icy down pour that was still pissing down as he walked the dark streets. He had already memorized the address and kept his eyes pealed as he sulked around the dark alleyways.

Finally his silver irises catch sight of an odd sort of gang tag, a pink bird cage. With a sigh he turned down the ally and found a pink door awaiting him at the end of the path. It had no handle, peep hole, only a slot large enough for a card. 

He pulled out the earlier invite and stuck it in the slot, the card was eaten and the door unlocked for him to enter. A mechanical female voice that made the raven roll his eyes greeted him as he walked through the revealed archway.

A dimly lit hall with trashy curtains led to an equally dimwitted looking bouncer. Sounds of some sort of commotion could be heard from behind the curtain the blond hyena looking enforcer stood in front of. The youth walked silently forward his dull eyes regarding the other male.

"Who's in charge here?" he inquired tonelessly.

The bouncer watched the soggy raven come down the hall, this time a much more brisk and irritated pace. As the dark skinned and, rather apparently, sleep deprived man barked demands. The blonde's face scrunched a bit, making his nostrils flare out and his brow furrow harshly,

"weapons first, punk! No one gets past me without giving them up! "

The raven frowned slightly at the immature and unsurprisingly annoying tone. Had he asked to go in? No he had asked who was in charge, dull silver irises stared at the blond as the unsightly idiot grew even uglier as he was agitated. A sigh fell from his lips as he shook his head slightly in irritation, he hated dealing with the intellectually challenged. 

"I did not ask how to get in, I asked who was in charge. If that request is to difficult for you to comprehend, then fetch me someone who can answer my inquiries." He retorted coolly his tone soft but obviously irritated. All he desired to know was who the hell had given him the card. Until that query was addressed he had no intention to relinquish his knife.

The bouncer’s face scrunched in more, forming deeper creases into his features. He looked like he wanted to brawl, but then the features softened, as if he remembered something, and he grumbled in a rejected tone, 

"This is The Bird Cage, it's own by none other than Doflamingo Donquixote himself. The Lounge area is-"

He was cut off abruptly by the unimpressed raven which made him grind his teeth.

"Yeah got it, the name was all I needed to answer the question." Honestly the raven preferred the more angry screech then monotoned drawl. At least the screech showed more of the mad hyena side to the dull idiot. The monotone made him sound like a mindless monkey. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he sensed the blond's annoyance growing, he had been told by many that his personality was irritating and deplorable at best. 

"Now one more question and try to use small words I don't want your brain to have an aneurysm. Why did this Donquixote person leave me his card?"

The thug was definitely churning with the urge to beat him up now, but a loud cheer from the other room captured his attention for a moment.

"Let me frisk you down and you can ask him yourself. I'm sick of seeing your ugly mug anyway."

Silver irises narrowed at the demand for the brainless baboon to touch him. With a raised brow he slipped his hands into his pockets. The tattooed digits of his right hand curling around his switchblade as he scoffed at the unattractive offer. 

"No thanks I'm not in the habit of handing out weapons to lower intelligent life forms. Tell your boss it's been fun but if you're anything to judge I don't think this is my kind of scene." he turned to leave raising his left unarmed hand in a mock farewell.

For some reason the blond panicked. 

"OK OK fine! You want in go ahead, the boss just arrived. But if you get stupid that's on you. I'm not being held responsible for what happens to ya."

The idiot opened the curtain and invited him inside. The scene was very extravagant, women and even men dressed in burlesque and showgirl like costumes, lavish couches made of velvet and a full bar made of lacquered wood. The air smelled of sweet, musky cigars and perfume. 

A king sat in an ornate chair lined in gold moulding with his legs crossed in front of him. The object his feet sat upon was the only thing that really stood out as odd…

At the annoyed plea the raven turned, while the blond's face was just as ugly as before, there was also a hint of panic etched in his worry lines. The trashy curtain was pulled back to reveal a garish display of color, light, and sound. 

There were dancers and exotic acts, drunks and gamblers, and the multitude of color was enough to overwhelm most and would send an epileptic to fits. Yet the most obvious and trashiest display of them all, was the proverbial king resting atop his golden throne, his feet resting upon a person. 

Piercing silver irises narrowed at the sight of someone actually made to act like furniture for such an obvious snob. Against his better judgement he returned to the bouncer, staring out into the club in awe. 

"I take it the one in the fancy pants gold chair is the boss?" He already knew the answer but it never hurt to get confirmation.

"I'd mind what you say around him, but yes. He prefers to be called Young Master formally."   
As he passed through the curtain fluttered shut behind him.

\---Doffy's Side---

There were two stages adjacent from one another where dancers stripped and teased on poles and on one another. Between the stages was a path to another doorway with a curtain like the one he passed through. Doflamingo sat among some peers, including another garishly dressed man in leather pants like some 80's hair metal star and a much older looking man who gave off an unsettling vibe that he may have a taste for adolescents. 

Doflamingo seemed to be telling a rather animated story as his hands spoke fluidly for him. He downed the last of his drink and tugged on the golden chain attached to his foot rest, which was adorned with a masquerade mask that was made to look like the beak of a bird and tail feathers to match. 

The avian foot stool responded and kneeled in a graceful manner at Doffy's feet before sliding between his thighs at a beckoning finger. He whispered into the young man's ear as hands fondled and groped as Doflamingo pleased. The footrest was released from the chain and made his way to the bar. Pink feathers bounced as the owner leered, letting a hand slide over a soft erection.

\---Law's Side---

Silver irises stared at the garish displays of his new surroundings, he felt out of place here. The music was loud, the decor too colorful, this whole place looked like a circus on steroids. The other patrons who had noticed his arrival were giving him weird looks and whispering as they pointed. The raven figured it was because he was wet or because with his faded attire he was the only non-colorful thing in here. 

His gaze turned to the now vacant throne before scanning the nearby areas for the flamboyant owner. The pink feathers gave his location away rather quickly. Despite all the other feathered costumes and outfits, it seemed that only the boss wore pink. The dancers looked like tropical birds, and even the footstool was dressed to look like some kind of macaw or parrot.

Honestly the raven didn't know which exact species the boy was supposed to be, he didn't care that much for birds. They were smelly filthy animals that crapped all over everyone and everything below them. Perfect for a boss when you really thought about it, they got to fly while their underlings got shit on.

An uneasy itch started to crawl up his back the longer he stood there. This club must have been made to look and feel tropical, just standing in his rain-soaked cloths the heat from the lights, bodies, and movement was making it feel muggy as hell. He preferred more colder temperatures as he hailed from the North originally, the only reason for his recent move was the death of his family.

He had been forced to stay with an aunt and uncle but after trying to make it work for a few months he had ditched. Ran away and struck out on his own, yeah he had to drop out of school and okay yeah he was technically homeless at the moment, but he got by. His head for the streets and cunning nature let him con and steal what he needed to stay in hotels, or the occasional house.

That and the fact he didn't look like the typical homeless person, his cloths were faded yes but clean and hygiene was a must so he never appeared to dirty. Hell the only thing that defined him as homeless was the fact he had no permanent residence. 

As the feathered footrest was released to head to the bar the raven silently followed. If he wanted to know the true measure of the boss the best way was to speak to the bottom rung. After all they were usually less inclined to lie and more often than not jumped at the chance to talk about the higher ups unseen dirt.

So he made his way to the bar and waited to get the other's attention. The youth turned around and, though it was hard to tell through the mask, he looked to be around the same age as himself. 

"Hey can you tell me what kind of place this is?" His tone was more polite then it had been with the bouncer, he hoped the bird boy could answer him, he hated not knowing what was going on.

\---Doffy's Side---

The man acknowledged his addresser but said nothing.

Doflamingo watched his little "pretty bird" go to the bar to fetch him a refill when he noticed a familiar face and grinned with wretched glee. He excused himself and walked over to the bar himself, 

"Fufufufu! You did make it here! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon! How exciting! How nice of my flock to help me kill two birds with one stone."   
Doffy ran a finger along the masked man's jawline before settling a thumb on his bottom lip and kissing the protruding flesh. The man seemed to almost melt into the touch,

"Go wait for me in the position you were before, I have things handled from here."

The man did a small bow and gracefully slinked away. Doflamingo returned his attention to his guest,

"So, tell me, what do you think?"

\---Law's Side---

When the bird boy only looked at him yet remained silent the raven began to wonder, could he talk or was he unable or not permitted to speak. An awkward pause followed his inquiry as they just stood there at least until another figure approached. The king himself decided to grace them with his presence, silver irises watched the exchange between the two with a raised brow.

Despite the fact that the bird person was being treated like a slave it appeared as though he actually liked it. The kiss was short but the pleading look in the youth's eyes made it look as though he wanted more before he was dismissed. The overly dramatic blond in the pink coat smiled down at him and to say he was tall would be a bit of an understatement. 

In order to meet the shaded eyes the raven had to crane his neck back, this man was either part giant or something his intimidating hight would make most men feel small and insignificant. Yet another fine trait for a leader, as the view point made it easy for those to know they were beneath the man's notice. 

The question made him look around once more taking in the multi-colored surroundings before returning his gaze to the pastel nightmare of the man before him. He had looked excited to see him, though the raven couldn't understand why. After all he was rather bland in comparison to the obviously loud and colorful displays this man preferred. So with a confused look at the garishly dressed male he spoke. 

"I think you're an epileptic's worst nightmare, and your club is like a mix between a circus on acid and rave oding on ecstasy."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo couldn't help but be amused at such a blunt response and a grin peeled across his face,

"Well that's rich coming from a man who looked like he just walked out of a swimming pool. But I love how you worded it." he sat at the bar and rested his head on his knuckles, 

"If you'd like I'm sure I can find something more comfortable for you."

Doffy was getting giddy at the idea of breaking him. Even better was he knew someone like this never truly tamed which meant he'd have a new favorite. He liked fighters, it got him hard and it made him sadistic, he finally found his new toy.


	3. Chapter Three: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of the underground had found his latest bird, a soggy crow who he needs to convince to stay. Will the young raven stay to learn more about this mysterious King? Or will he leave without entering the cage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments I'm glad you guys like it.

\---Law's Side---

The cheshire cat grin made the giant bird king look creepy as fuck, and there should be a law about showing that much teeth. The comments and offer regarding his attire made him raise a brow. The thought of getting dry certainly appealed to him, yet the more he looked around the thought of the blond choosing his clothes came with many concerns.

First the only things the people nearby were wearing were masks, fathers, and heels. All were brightly colored and left their wearers on practically full display, and those that did have actual cloths were far to tall. The only one close to his own height was the dimwitted bouncer, and it would be a cold day in hell before the raven borrowed anything from that dimwit. 

"As generous as the offer is I'm gonna have to decline. I didn't plan on staying very long I only wanted to figure out who it was that left me the invite. Besides feathers and chains aren't really my thing, and I'm not interested in wearing anything owned by strangers."

\---Doffy's Side---

Enamel never wavered as Doflamingo continued to grin. He wanted to yank those clothes off right then and there and ravage him on the bar,

"Why don't I show you another area of my "little kingdom" if you will. I think you may find the scene more to your liking."

Doffy observed in the privacy of his eyewear more features of the young man. The muscles in his neck, the dark circles under his eyes, the occasional splotch of white skin, he wanted this brat and at this point Doflamingo would have his way.

\---Law's Side---

Curiosity battled with unease, that wide ass grin still freaked him out, it looked like the man wanted to eat him. Yet the prospect of there being a part to this neon and pastel nightmare that he might like made him wonder. Just how exactly did this stranger know what he liked to make such a bold claim?

"Tell you what I'll let you show me whatever it is you think will interest me but only if you tell me why you left the invite. Just what is it you wanted from me?"

\---Doffy's Side---

And there it was, the hook buried in and now Doffy got to bring the raven into his very own cage, 

"I'd love to discuss why I invited you more. What do you like to drink? We can talk over a bottle or two." 

He licked his lips like a hungry animal waiting to pounce. He hadn't been this excited and riled in a long time. It was mouth watering having such a thrill.

\---Law's Side---

Another wave of unease settled in the raven's stomach as the blond bird king made a show of licking his lips. Though curiosity won out, as it usually did and at least he still had the chance to back out as long as he could get to the door. So with a sigh he sat down on a barstool, his cloths squishing a bit due to their dampened state. He turned his body to better look at his feathered host as he spoke. 

"I can drink just about anything really, my favorites are flavored sake, apple or strawberry being the top two, or scotch whiskey." He replied his tone pleasant enough but still a bit uneasy.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo ran his tongue over his teeth as he pondered. Finally he sparked an idea and waved the bartender over, whispering into her ear. She left shortly and brought out two things, a few green apples and a bottle of malt colored liquid. He took the items and motioned for soggy youth to follow, as he led him to another curtain door. 

The curtain was heavy and the air in the next room was very cool in comparison to the first. Noise could be heard that sounded like moans and cries. Neon pink lights lit the mouldings along the walls and illuminated the dark hall. 

The next room was lit well enough to see but gave an almost nightclub like feel to the environment. In neon lettering was a sign on the back wall,  
The Bird Cage. The lounge was full of pink leather couches and there were doors that led to other rooms.

Doflamingo sat himself in a couch seat, placing the apples on a glass table with the bottle and two glasses. The lounge was mostly empty, at times people would pass through, some would chat in the lounge and others would check in at the desk in front of the sign. Doflamingo poured the glasses with scotch and laid back with his glass, legs spread as wide as his grin.

\---Law's Side---

The raven hesitated as the blond motioned for him to follow, he glaced back at the exit. He really didn't like the idea of following the stranger further into his den, without knowing why he had been brought here. Yet he was curious and the dark thoughts from earlier tugged at his mind again. So with only a slight hesitation he followed behind the blond his silver irises alert.

The cooler air made him shiver a bit as his damp clothes clung to him, he crossed his arms over his chests he followed behind. The new surroundings were definitely more muted and the sounds were more interesting. Though he wasn't sure if they people where being tortured or if they were into exotic public play.

The further in they got the more uneasy the raven became he was doing his best not to shiver too hard. As they neared the pink lounge area silver irises stared at the apples and liquor. When the King took up an entire love seat by himself with those abnormally long legs, the raven stared at the second glass. Eventually he took it and sat across from the man. 

"So why did you want me to come here?"

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo took an apple and tossed it towards his guest,

"Cut that for me would you?"

The question was more rhetorical than anything and he proceeded to take a drink. 

"I brought you here for this, " He spread his arms to showcase the lounge, "I've been getting bored so I wanted something new to play with. You fit my 'type'."

Doffy shrugged the pink, feathery drapery off of his shoulders so it lay behind him making the couch look like a feathery throne,

"I wanna hurt you, I want to make you scream and from what I've seen, you need it." 

He dragged his tongue along the rim of the glass, gathering and liquor that lingered there.

\---Law's Side---

The raven swallowed his liquor harder than he had meant to making him cough slightly. He had been brought here because this King had grown board? He caught the apple but just stared blankly at the blond, he hated being told what to do. Even if he wanted to cut the damn thing he hadn't been given anything to cut it with. 

Silver irises turned colder at the blatant announcement of the man's desire to hurt him. Sure he loved a good partner to make him feel something other than the numbness his mind loved to wallow in. There was no doubt that this giant with his build and his confidence could definitely make him forget his pathetic life for a while. 

Yet the image of the bird boy from earlier popped into his head and immediately caused concerns. He hated being ordered around, he loathed being ogled at, and the idea he might have to be someone's footstool, no thanks! The though of being chained up and paraded around for the amusement of the other guests in the club made him recoil. 

In the past his partners had been dominate yes but he had still maintained control. He'd make them want him, make them crave his holes, desire his talents. All to get them to give him the pounding or beatings he needed. With this boss, this obvious ruler, there would be no such opportunity. 

It was clear he was in control and there would be no chance to turn the tables. The raven shifted in his seat as he debated running for the exit, that would be the smart thing to do. Unfortunately while the red flags kept popping up his earlier self-destructive attitude still dominated the rational side of his brain.

"I'm your type? While that's no doubt flattering what makes you think your mine? I hate gaudy displays as well as being told what to do. I guarantee I won't be obedient and I'm not into public humiliation or display." In fact the closest thing he'd done in terms of public play was be a stripper once at a club. 

Even then he had to be blindfolded and no one had been permitted to touch him. The music had even been pumped into his ears by headphones so he had no idea what his surroundings were like. He stared at the blond tossing the apple back and placing his drink down without taking another sip. 

"You didn't give me a knife to cut it with so do it yourself."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo listened intently, the Raven didn't speak often but when he did it was short and to the point. He wondered what it would take to make him more chatty. Doflamingo chuckled, 

"I thought you had one of your own."

He caught the forbidden fruit of Eden and ran his fingers over the cool skin, deciding to take a bite after another swig of liquor. The mixture created an interesting flavor together that was both sweet and tart, though what he really wanted to bite into was the lanky male across from him, 

"Quite honestly I'm not that interested in if I'm your type aesthetically, people are usually two ways about me. Either they love me or hate me but I never cared about trivial things of that nature anyway. At the end of the day we're all naked. But I am interested in breaking you, making you suffer. You see, I'm the master of this little set up but all of my clients have already broken to my will. I find myself uninspired, at least, until I found you. You have a much stronger will than any of my clients ever did. When you laid that swine out in the bar I could have taken you then. Your violent behavior is intense and erotic. I don't expect you to break, or at least not as easily, but I do expect you to fight and that's what I crave. Additionally I might be able to offer you work, if you prove worthy enough."

Doffy was being rather forward and honest with the young man, which was uncharacteristic for him but he knew he had to make him believe it. He drank down the rest of his glass, wanting to feel more numb more quickly and casual sipping wasn't cutting it. 

Doffy admired the young man's figure in privacy as the hoodie still clung to him like a second skin. He desired to rip off the ridiculously wet clothes so they didn't ruin his furniture and so he could look at everything underneath.

"What do you say? Care to dance with the devil once? The card I gave you is only for one time admittance, once you go back through those doors I won't come looking for you again. But if you decide to stay, I could make you a member and you could visit whenever you like, whenever you want to be beaten. Besides, clubs like this are rare to find and most other places are very strict and by the book. I'm willing to go outside the realms of normal to give you the punishment you need."

His shoulders emphasized the laughter that poured from him as they bounced with every chuckle.

\---Law's Side---

The raven sat in silence listening to the man speak he was blatantly honest about his desire to try and break him. The comment about him having his own knife made his hand twitch slightly, yet he resisted the urge to touch the familiar handle. Just because the king knew he was armed didn't meant he had to flaunt it, unlike the man before him he knew how to be subtle. 

Yet the fact that the blond had seen his fight made him curious, how was it he didn't see him there? It would be hard to miss in that outfit so he must have been wearing something more subtle. So he could blend in, either that or his thoughts had been more distracting then he originally thought. 

The desire the blond had expressed to brake him mad the raven shift in his seat, to say he wasn't curious would be a lie. The power this man radiated made his skin tingle yet there was still the issue of the king's tastes. He really didn't like the idea of being paraded around especially in nothing but a colorful bird get up. He met the shaded eyes a bit put off by the fact that he couldn't see the man's eyes. 

"I don't dance very well to anyone's music but my own. While your offer is interesting I'd like to know more. I'm no fool to ask for your methods, but I would like to know your goal. As I said I don't really care for public humiliation or being on display like some painted pet. So answer me one question does braking me mean you're going to try and make me one of your flock?"

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo poured more into his glass, he noticed his guest hadn't drank much himself.   
He must be keeping himself on his toes, resourceful. He sipped once more and cleared his throat, 

"That's not my plan for you, I can already tell that's not the kind of scene for you and it was never my plan for you from the beginning. Someone like you, you don't feel anything unless it's intense. You see my 'flock', they're mindless sheep. They want to be dominated so they don't fight, that's why they bore me. They lay themselves at my feet willingly like slaves. It's fun to get out my frustration on someone who won't complain but I miss the wit, I miss someone being able to keep me stimulated. You can only beat on a slave so long before it becomes monotonous."

Doffy laid back again, opening his legs and making a lewd gesture by dragging his fingers along the bulge of his crotch. They trailed up his stomach and gently caressed his pectoral as he licked his lips again,

"You see, if I had seen you as a dog like the others, I would have poured this glass over me and told you to clean it up like a dog. By sharing a drink with you, I'm already showing you a higher respect. You should recognize that."

\---Law's Side---

The answer made the raven pause, so he wasn't to be paraded around like a trained pet? That made things more appealing and the obvious bulge in the kings pants made a shiver slither down his spine. How many times had he found himself in the same boat? 

At first his partners would be exciting the pain was fresh raw and new, yet after a while it would grow to be routine. The heat would fade and soon the numbness would take over even during the beatings. After all there was only so many times one could get hit before it became dull and eventually numb. 

He looked over the giant male once more, the bulge was impressive and his build was strong. This man could really fuck him up and chase the numbness away if only for a while. He picked up his drink taking a small sip, the alcohol helping to make up his mind.

After a few moments to consider his options the raven settled on a decision. He'd see just what this offer was like, after all if he was to be given a card then it meant he was free to come and go. If he liked the treatment it would mean he'd have an outlet for his problems. If not then he'd leave and toss the card or give it to some poor sap. Also there was a chance he might not be able to come back. He lived on the streets after all there was always the possibly that he'd get killed one night so why not live now?

"Thanks for the honor then I guess I can see what it is you have to offer. Though I warn you I may not be as predictable as you may think."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo chuckled deep in his chest,

"Good, I'm going to hold you to those expectations. I hope you don't let me down."   
He permitted himself to grow harder, releasing more of his restraint and tenting the loose fitting pants,

"I also hope you like girth, most are intimidated by my size. I like to bury myself as deep as I can go, I hate the feeling of dry dick when it should be soaked." 

Doffy knew he was being lewd, but he didn't care. He wanted the raven to be aware of his size, he wanted to make him squirm and get uncomfortable, excited, intimidated, or whatever emotion seeing his erect shaft gave. He would have slipped the band of his pants down and truly exposed himself for all to see but he wanted an air of mystery.

Doffy wanted to see those pretty lips open wide and begging to taste his length so he could choke the youth on every inch. He wanted to feel the dark haired man from the inside, even if that meant ripping a hole into him in the end and tainting his guts while bathing in beautiful red ichor. But he would try to refrain from breaking his new toy too soon.


	4. The Rules

\---Law's Side---

The raven smirked at the blond's boldness, and his eyes settled on the bulge as it was displayed. The smirk allowed soft snickers to fall from his lips. 

"I'll do my best but first are there any rules I need to be aware of? After all I'd hate to break the rules and get kicked out over a technically." he was disobedient yes but he did adhere to some rules as long as they proved a purpose. 

His eyes looked away from the bulge and back to his drink. He had been contemplating one other thing the king had mentioned. The offer of work, though he wasn't sure just what kind of work he'd be good at here. 

"You mentioned something about work, what exactly did you mean or what did you have in mind?"

\---Doffy's Side---

"We'll discuss work more when I get to know you a bit better. For now, I just want to talk pleasure. As for do's and don'ts, I'm rather open but I draw a line when sanitation comes into question. I prefer to take 'dirty bird' figuratively rather than literally."

He continued to finger his terse shaft through the fabric, it already strained to be buried inside his new toy. The keen intelligence and haunting disposition made Doflamingo want to play. He was eager to see just how much this soggy raven could take before breaking. 

"Though I'd prefer to stick to more interesting topics, like kinks. I know I have a laundry list of them. What about you? "

As he waited for the answer the King smiled thinking of all the things he could do to his catch. He couldn't wait to hurt him, wondering what kind of sounds he'll make. Within his pants he felt his cock twitch and he ran his hand across it once more. 

\---Law's Side---

The raven shifted in his seat a bit not happy that his one question went unanswered but he chose to ignore it for now. At the explanation of the rules he shrugged at the lack of restrictions, if sanitation was the only thing that concerned the king then he was good. He always made sure he was well groomed and clean in every sense. 

When the blond began to palm his own length silver irises took notice of the larger bulge as he took another sip of his drink. The question of his kinks was expected at some point after all if they were to engage one another it was only fitting that they know each others likes and dislikes. 

"Kinks huh?" A smirk tugged at his lips, "I don't mind being choked so long as my partner knows what their doing. I'm sure you know by now that controlled pain is another kink, as you already stated your desire to use it. I have a few others but first you tell me some of yours."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy leaned forward, sliding his hands over his thighs as a chuckle hummed deep in his throat, oh how he enjoyed this.

"I have some interesting ones, I enjoy suspending my subs, anything to do with rope and string. More than likely I'll be using something of that nature to choke you. I also like to stomp my subs under my heel, and I am only addressed as Young Master, Your Majesty, or My King."

He waited in anticipation at the response from the inky mop in front of him. He knew some of the kinks he suggested wouldn't go over well with him. Doflamingo wanted to watch the youth squirm a bit, it made him hard and he was already tempted to pull his cock out in the lobby,

"You know, I promised you clothes. You want to head into a room and get more comfortable? I know I'm aching too."

He leaned back again and emphasized his aching need by grinding his palm on it.

\---Law's Side---

The raven suppressed another shiver due to the cool air and his damp clothes. As the blond leaned forward he hid his slight smile behind his glass, as he took another sip of his drink. As the blond's kinks were explained a brow rose at the mention of stomping him, and the titles he was supposed to use to address the man.

Silver irises narrowed at the thought of being stomped on and forced to call someone master. The second offer to clothe him made the raven glance at the bulge in the blond's pants. As he lowered his glass his smirk was revealed and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. 

"Are you asking more for me or yourself Doflamingo? I told you I don't like to borrow clothes from others, and from the look of things I sense cloths would be rather pointless. Also I don't call anyone by proper titles unless they earn it."

\---Doffy's Side---

"Well I never said we'd be getting dressed, I just said more comfortable. I'm interested in cutting the chit chat and cutting straight to the chase. As for name calling, I'm sure I'll earn it."

Doflamingo licked his chops like a hungry animal, running his tongue over his teeth and checking the sharpness of his canines. He finally stood, hovering over the table and placing his hands on either side of his prey. Doffy came in dangerously close and whispered, 

"I want to fuck you until I can practically see the life drain from your eyes."

His grin split his face in an almost unnatural manner. He wanted to get this brat into a room and start a more interesting game. His fingers twitched to touch the youth, and his prick pulsed with the desire to sheath itself in the lithe form. 

\---Law's Side---

A smirk tugged at his lips as the blond drew closer, a shudder clawed it's way up his spine at the promise of such a rough fucking. Yet a chuckle fell from his lips at the thought of someone fucking life out of his eyes. He hadn't been alive in years. He drained the last of his drink and handed the glass to the hungry male. Smirking when the glass was placed on the table without care, it seemed as though the larger male was dying to have him. 

"You're welcome to try but I warn you I have plenty of fight and sass in me, but life it something you won't find much of." He moved closer to the dominating male his eyes shining with mischief as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. 

"Lead the way Feather-ya"

The raven was willing to let the supposed king show him his domain. With his face inches from the blond's and his mind numbed by alcohol he was starting to get aroused himself. 

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy's sinister grin formed into a snarl within seconds as a hand grabbed the young whelp's throat with split second speed. A low and threatening rumble rolled from the blonde's lips in a whisper, 

"I told you how to address me, and I will not be repeating myself. You disobey me again and there will be consequences."

With a smirk, he released the throat seemingly as soon as it arrived to threaten the beating flesh, his point being made clear. His hands moved to the youth's thighs, lifting him up and over the table. Doflamingo could feel the raven's grip tighten as his lean form was lifted so easily,

"Now, let's go teach you a lesson."

A deeply sadistic chuckle bubbled from his throat as he made his way around the table and towards one of the rooms.

\---Law's Side---

As he was picked up the raven grabbed the silken fabric of the blond's shirt. Silver irises widened in shock, he hated being picked up. His throat recalled the feeling of the hand that recently released it and a shudder ran down his spine at the thought of more. He wanted to push his luck but he also needed to find out more about his target. 

As the comment about teaching him a lesson was voiced the raven chuckled. Many had made that statement few had made their point. Though with this one there was little doubt that he'd be able to make him scream. Something he was rather curious about, so he didn't struggle as he was carried to wherever the blond had in mind. 

"My apologies King-ya." He muttered softly, after all he could play nice if need be, yet he refused to relent completely. 

\---Doffy's Side---

As Doffy made way to the room he thought he might have felt a twitch of an all too familiar firmness on his abdomen while holding the inked man. The thought of him getting hard amused him as the blonde readjusted his arms, freeing one to open the door and allowing himself to get a juicy grab at his quarries rear. 

Just like the front door, this door also had no knob or anything, just a slot. Doflamingo inserted his card and pushed the door open, revealing a rather remarkable scene. 

He gently placed his prey on a table almost like that found in a medical office... But with many differences. There were several straps along with wrist and ankle cuffs at either end of the table. The table was cushioned and coated in plastic similar to what you found on your grandmother's furniture. The plastic trim was neon pink and the cushions were black, styled like most of this back area. 

But the most impressive thing was not the table, it was the walls. They were lined with all manner of toys, tools, and whips to place anyone into pleasurable agony if they wished it. 

Most of the articles in question were proudly clad in either black, pink, or a combination of the two. There was also a dispenser on the wall for lubricants, condoms, and anything else one may need for the sinful deeds performed in this room. 

Some of the implements if not made of rose or coal colored silicone and leather was made of polished Stainless Steel. A room like this could either be someone's dream or their worst nightmare depending on the standards. 

Doffy shut the door and stripped off his coat and shirt, hanging them nearby on a small section of wall not covered in florescent pink cocks and marbled ball gags,

"I do hope you see something you like."

\---Law's Side---

As he was carried inside the room the raven took notice of the numerous wall adornments. It made his head spin a bit and his hear race in his chest, what had he gotten himself into? The black and pink instruments were rather intimidating to behold. 

Though as the blond stripped off his coat and shirt the raven took note of the well chiseled chest and abs like those of a Greek God. The man was built but not grotesquely so and it made him tremble slightly. Though the shaking could be from either the atmosphere or the fact he was still sitting in his wet clothes. 

When he was asked if he saw something he liked the raven chuckled. As intimidating as this room was it also thrilled him and he wanted to chase away his numbness with the earlier promise of pain. Silver irises studied the blond king, meeting his grin with a smirk of his own. 

"Are you asking me to choose something?" he inquired.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo turned, still donning his sunglasses along with his Capris and his feather coat was being replaced by a simple feather boa in the same shade,

"Not at all, first time victims don't get the pleasure to choose their punishment. Though I will take this opportunity to create a verbal agreement of consent, this room is recorded but not visually. Only audio recordings, for safe play of course. There is also a panic button to release the lock on the door if needed. I will also establish any safe words and other warnings now. Do you consent? Because this is your last chance to back out. Once I tell you to strip down our session will begin."

Despite his formalities he was getting excited, it showed in the tent of the flexible material of his pants and flush patches of red on his chest and ears.

He allowed himself to drink in the details of the raven's nipples budding under the damp material, the creases and outline of his cock under the soaked denim, the miserable, yet hungry look in his eyes and the persistent bags that resided beneath them. Doffy wasn't even very fond of facial hair but he found himself attracted to the overworked youth's aesthetic. 

The combination of dark skin and hair along with the tattoos was riling, it was certain that he must have made a few sets of panties wet by his appearance when he entered a room. Too bad for them, this tribute belonged to the king.

\---Law's Side---

Though he couldn't see the man's eyes it was clear from the way he spoke, and the slight flushing of his chest that the blond was excited. That and the rapidly hardening length in those white capris, as the rules were explained the raven nodded understanding the need for formalities. 

He prepared himself for the possibilities that were about to unfold. With the dominating form and the firm way the blond presented himself he could tell he was in for an interesting time. Those powerful muscles and calculating nature he had gleaned made him shudder slightly with anticipation. With a determined gaze he met the shaded eyes, 

"I consent to your terms King-ya, I promise I won't back out."


	5. Playtime

\---Doffy's Side---

His ear-splitting grin came back with a vengeance, 

"Good. Now, safe words and any health conditions I need to be aware of before I get ready,"

He leaned in uncomfortably close and suddenly, firmly placing his hands on either side of the spotted jeans.

"To fuck you until your eyes roll back into your skull and you beg for me to stop."

His jaw was tightening as he wanted to go ahead and sink his teeth into that dark, olive flesh already.

His length strained further, the erection at full mast now and rubbing against the fabric that caged it. He rubbed his thick shaft against the youth's inner thigh as his hands found the lean waist and pressed it closer, the clothes frigid against his very warm skin, 

"After you tell me what I asked, strip for me. Your clothes will be washed and ready while we play."

Spider-like fingers crept under the hem of the tattered hoodie, peeling away the second skin and revealing even more lovely black ink,

"They go into this chute like so."

The blonde demonstrated by pressing a pedal on the ground with his foot, causing a hidden compartment in the wall to open up. He promptly plopped the hoodie down into the mysterious abyss of the secret shaft.

\---Law's Side---

At the question of health conditions the raven hesitated for a moment, his gaze fell to the floor for a moment. The second comment about fucking him made him look back at the blond. The grin on his face was large and unnerving, he could almost picture the madness in the male's eyes. 

As the giant rubbed his erection against his leg the raven resisted a shudder, it felt huge. Though when he was told his clothes would be washed he raised his head to assure the blond it wasn't necessary. Yet before he could say two words he found his hoodie being removed and then dumped in an unknown chute. 

A spark of anger lit his eyes as his beloved hoodie was taken to be dropped who knows where. As his chest was revealed the rest of his ink was as well. In addition to the tats on his hands shaped like crosses with circles in the middle, and death stamped across his fingers. He had shoulder tattoos shaped like black wings folded to form hearts one on each shoulder. His chest had a heart as well one that encompassed his upper torso in an elegant tribal heart with black wings folded at the sides. 

Yet amongst these inky master pieces were large white splotches that stained his skin. There was one on his lower stomach two large splotches on his back and one that crept up the back of his neck. It was these spots that had been the start of his family's demise. They also were the first test for his aspiring partners. 

"Oi I'd rather not have my clothes just taken!" After all since he had spent the last few years on the run leaving on the streets he didn't have many clothes. "As for medical conditions I'm sure you can see the spots, they're not contagious just a rare skin affliction that became quite common where I grew up. Its a pain but nothing really important to worry about. When it comes to safe words I've honestly never met a partner that's made me use one, you can pick I promise I'll remember it."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo chuckled in response to the spark of anger at the tattered fabric's disappearance,

"Come now, if you desire I can have someone fetch you new clothes based on the dimensions of the old ones. Clothes along a similar sense of fashion."

Doffy browsed a wall that housed a series of different whips and other pain inflicting implements. His eyes settled on a pair of black leather gloves. They were a little odd, the bottoms of the fingers and the palms were covered in small, dull teeth, 

"As for safe words, I'm rather fond of pineapples."

He slipped the leather over his fingers, the smooth stud heads inside marked where the teeth were on the outside. It was fine leather, smooth and flexible but the pleasurable sensation they would have given the receiver was marred by the spiny surface.

He looked down at his erection, a damp spot forming where the tip of his cock strained for release. Doffy could already imagine the insomniacs lips kissing the head before swallowing the shaft and the idea made his cock drool more.

\---Law's Side---

Silver irises narrowed at the casual offer to just replace his clothing, it showed this man had money. The club was already a strong indication but to offer a stranger such courtesy spoke of a level of arrogance. Hmm he had slept with other rich assholes before who knows this one might prove to be just as lucrative as the last. 

The safe word made him chuckle as he swung his legs back and forth over the side of the table. Pineapples huh, damn looks like he had been wrong, a rare soft brief bit of laughter fell from his lips as he gazed up at the blond. 

"Damn and here I thought you were going to say flamingos. As for my clothes don't bother replacing them, I just want them back before I leave." He requested as he stripped off his boots to remove his soaked pants, his boxers following shortly after. He left the boots by the table but put the dampened clothes down the chute shown before.

\---Doffy's Side---

"I prefer pineapples, they're spiny and hazardous on the outside, but sweet and juicy on the inside. How I enjoy my partners, depending on your perspective. "

Doffy grabbed the youth by the throat as he positioned himself behind the smaller man. His erection ground into the back of the tanned flesh before him. The small teeth of the gloves dug into the tender skin, the other hand dragging those teeth tantalizingly over the inky raven's chest, grazing a nipple,

"are you ready?"

The words were deep but silent as they slipped from the blonde's lips and into a receiving ear with a teasing nibble on the lobe.

\---Law's Side---

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt the odd dull teeth from the gloves dig into the flesh of his throat. The pressure of the blond's hand paired with the spike like sensation of the gloves, tightened into painful pleasure.

He felt his cock twitch in approval of the rough sudden start, and a strangled cry escaped his lips as his nipple was grazed by a barbed finger. The hot breath on his ear and whispered inquiry made him shudder. This king had caught his interest but he wasn't going to let him have the upper hand without trying to retaliate. 

The raven smirked and grinded his back against the heated bludge behind him, making sure the giant felt something too. Plus he wanted to see just what he was facing later, a tattooed hand reached behind him to touch the throbbing erection. 

"I'm ready, King-ya." he breathed out.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo slid his chin into the nape of the raven's neck to peer down at the young man's length. It was erect with a bead of premature ejaculate forming at the head. He dragged gloved digits from his neck down his chest, small red marks leaving trails of their journey over the tanned flesh.

They had plenty of time to get rough, the king wanted to savor the view a bit before manhandling his new toy. He liked the little gasps and moans the boy made already and was eager to draw out more. 

Hot breath lingered over the flesh of the neck Doffy hovered over,

"so, I never did seem to get a name from you. Do you happen to have a preference?"

\---Law's Side---

As the glove trailed over his body and down his chest leaving small red divots on his skin, the raven gasped. The pain control was beyond anything he had experienced thus far. He had partners in the past that had been good but this King knew the right level of pressure, the proper dose of pain. 

Shivers slid down his spine as the voice across his neck tickled the sensitive flesh. Goosebumps crawled over his skin in pleasurable tingles, making him moan at the sensation. When he was asked about his name the raven contemplated for a moment. Having spent the last few years on the streets it was not in his nature to share that kind of personal information with others. So he settled for shrugging and looking indifferent. 

"Call me what you want, I don't give my real name to strangers until I know them better."

\---Doffy's Side---

A chuckle reverberated as Doflamingo nipped and licked the cradle of the young man's neck. His hands dragged their digits bad up to meet soft pectorals and dusky nipples. Doffy pressed the pads of his fingers into the sensitive areolas, digging the small barbs into the flesh, 

"I've been known to use poppet in the past, but that seems almost too endearing for you. Not quite dark enough, but I don't want to give you a name you would like either. That would be counterproductive, you're here to be degraded and maimed, not coddled or rewarded."

Hands moved from the pecs and slid down the sides of his ribs in an agonising pace, the pressure increasing and leaving more marks that lasted longer now. The skins surface welled up with tiny rivulets of red on the trails his fingers left, a smile curled up, 

"What is a poppet but a doll though, a toy, a puppet. Something to be used and tossed aside when the user sees fit."

Doffy took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the neck deeper than just a playful nip before releasing to reveal a bruise, 

"You will be my Pawn, my little chess piece if you will." 

Doffy took the end of his boa of pastel plumage and ran it over the areas he inflicted damage, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He traced the stubble and scruff of the raven's jawline with it before letting it fall back into place.

\---Law's Side---

The nips made him moan and shudder, the chuckle tickled the hairs on the back of his neck, sending more goosebumps across his skin. As the gloves came back up to bite into the flesh of his sensitive nubs, a soft cry of pain escaped his throat. A shudder clawed it's way down his spine at the nickname and it's meaning. 

The fact that he was to be viewed as nothing more than a toy, made him snarl a bit. He was not going to be someone's plaything, unlike that painted whore in the bird costume, he had standards. A mewled growl escaped his lips as the king spoke and dragged him hands down lower and harder. The increased pressure made larger deeper scratches in his flesh, creating ribbon like divots in their wake. 

Lips parted to tell the blond off but before he could the bastard took the opportunity to bit into the side of his slender neck. A cry of pain tore from his throat at the harsh bite, silver irises widened at the waves of agonizing pleasure that shook his form from the bite. The raven's knees buckled slightly as he was released from the claiming jaws, the skin was surely bruised in a form of crude marking. 

Hearing once again that he was to be a pawn made him hiss in between the panting. The sensation of the feathers upon his sore and bruised flesh made him recoil a bit. Pleasure was new, having only felt pain the raven wasn't use to such a soft touch. Though as his brushed his jaw his senses had returned enough to allow him to act. He turned around to face the arrogant ass, leaning back to meet those shaded eyes. 

"I am no-one's pawn, I belong to nobody but myself. Don't think I'll follow orders cuz you'll be disappointed with the outcome." His gaze was harsh and despite how good the man was with painful torture he would leave if he thought he was being controlled. "Trust me King-ya, I'm not some mindless follower."

\---Doffy's Side---

"oh, I don't anticipate for you to follow orders. I expect you to disobey, it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't."

Doflamingo gently trailed a finger over the tip of the drooling shaft,

"I hope to play with every instrument in this room at some point with you, so one day I can pull out my personal toys."

The fingers moved to wrap around the terse muscle with a tender touch, the barbs poking the flesh ever slightly. 

"and fuck you with those, hurt you, choke you."

His grip tightened and dug the small spikes into skin. The other hand gripped the boys neck, squeezing his trachea. 

Doffys cock throbbed and continued to ruin the pants he wore, seed was visibly leaking through the fabric in desire and zipper teeth dug into the head of his glans. 

He lifted that lean form onto the table, pinning wrists with a spiny hand as he dragged the other down tanned sides again. Doffy loved how his body twitched violently as his digits dragged over the raven's skin. It was more fun to keep the boy in pleasurable agony rather than actual pain, though Doflamingo knew his own self control could only go on for so long itself, he did want to make his new toy sing for him after all. 

He could tell the youth had barely been caressed a day in his life, or it had been some time since he felt something other than blunt trauma or the sharpness of a knife. Doffy was going to relish this, he wanted him to squirm for him, to beg for the aching meat that sat firmly against the fabric of his pants. 

He slid his hand away, searching for the wrist restraints on the table and began to tie down his new prey. This was going to be a very fun session indeed.

\---Law's Side---

A sharp hiss escaped his lips as his shaft was grabbed by the spiny grip, not long after his throat was grabbed. Silver irises widened as they rolled back into his head. The pressure making him black out slightly his eyes closing as his knees buckled a bit. 

Thin arms grabbed at the blond's wrist as he struggled to breathe, the words spewing from the bastard's lips made him snarl. The spikes dug pleasurably into his skin, as the grip was loosened and his dick released the raven glared at the man who still held him lightly. 

 

Silver irises narrowed in suspicion when he was told the man planned to have him weep for him. Like hell, he rarely weeped, a smirk lit his lips as he hissed. 

As he was lifted up to be pinned on the table he struggled slightly. The spiky hands running down his sides made him twitch and struggle though the resistance made his wrists start to bleed from the spiky grip holding them.

As the wrist restraints encased his bleeding flesh the cool of the lather made him shudder. He stared up at the perverse king wondering what would happen now that he couldn't escape....

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy looked at the raven's face and licked his lips like a hungry animal. If you could see his eyes, they would be lit like an excited predator going in for the first bite of a fresh kill. Doflamingo relished in the look in his prey's eyes, the wide eyed mix of curiosity, horror, and even a little excitement. 

His length drooled and twitched, the feathers draped down and tickled the flesh of the bound man. Doffy finished with the bindings and dragged his hands down the tanned flesh once more, observing the firm protrusion that strained between his legs.

The young man truly did have an attractive cock. The extra flesh of the foreskin had already been pulled back revealing the glossy glans that oozed from the tip.

A chuckle rang out as Doflamingo dragged his tongue over the light marks that had just been made down towards the youth's groin. He could smell the musk of his arousal loud and clear,

"You know, it seems like you haven't been this aroused in quite some time. It would be a shame for you to loose all of this precious seed you've been pent up with."

Doflamingo dragged his tongue over the underside of tense flesh, curling the tip to scoop into the slit of the head. He took in the flavor of salt. The youth must not have been fond of citrus, how unfortunate. 

After his taste test he stood tall and brought his attention back to the wall. One of the gloves was removed and placed on the counter as the man mused in his nude glory. Doffy fidgeted with the feather boa until he finally made his decision.

He turned around holding a small, metal ring in his ungloved hand. It, like much of the other objects in this room, was metallic pink and also was fastened with a small lock,

"This should due nicely. It seems to me that you're fond of sensation play, especially when it comes to pain. You and I should get along swimmingly. Fufufufu."

\---Law's Side---

The raven glared from his spot on the table his silver irises burning with a mix of rage and lust. He hated being teased like this the slicked fingers brought pain but not enough to satisfy his itch. Though from the look of malice on the king's face he could easily assume more was on its way. 

His cock twitched at the teasing of his leaking head, though the soft licks were unexpected. Normally his partners didn't care to help his own length get off they were to concerned with their own pleasure. The snapping of the cock ring made him hiss, he loathed being teased like that. Having his desire put off and not being able to find his release, especially since he was used to being denied. 

The observation made him growl softly though he knew he could do nothing to prevent it. He glared at the pink clad birdman and twisted a bit testing his bonds. 

"I don't mind sensation play, but I loathe being teased to long. You better not trick me or you'll regret it."

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo laughed aloud, the feathers of the boa bouncing along with his shoulders, 

"I'll regret it? You don't seem to conceive the situation you've found yourself in."

He eyed the shaft twitching and straining against the ring of metal and licked his lips. His voice deepened into a menacing velvet, 

"I'm the one who's in control here, not you."

He turned again, gazing at the implements on the walls, searching for the perfect one. As he mused he removed the other glove, they would be fun to play with later but Doffy wanted his hands free for now. He wanted to feel the raven's warmth when he shoved his fingers inside.

Doffy finally settled on an object. He knew that his catch would have to be stretched in order to handle his length. Long fingers procured a gold anal plug but this one wasn't the same, it was hollow on the inside and rather large,

"I wonder if you've taken a man as large as me. "

Doflamingo proceeded to lubricate the item and made his way to the table. He slid the rest of the slick between the youths legs and encircled the rim of his ass.

Fingers invaded the pucker and molested the moist insides, making his shaft throb with desire and leak even worse. A shiver of desire rippled through his body as he fingered the tight ass, Doffy wanted to be inside but the last thing he wanted was to speed up the session.

\---Law's Side---

The raven snarled softly as he was left the words of the King made him hiss, it had been so long since he had a partner that could handle him. The excitement and anticipation made him twitch and the inability to move caused his heart to race. It had been so long since he had someone that made him act like this, he watched as the blond removed the glove. Silver irises looking to the wall of toys as he shuddered slightly, his cock twitched in the iron ring and he wondered what new torture was in store for him next.

As the long thin digits invaded his ass the raven bit his lip holding back the initial hiss at the intrusion. He didn't want the blond to have the satisfaction of hearing him quite yet. Though his body was still sore from the small cuts that now littered it. The cold air of the room mixed with the water still left on his skin and the resulting shudder of the raven made him twitch upon the fingers within him. 

As the fingers were forced further in the surgeon found his body taking control rather then his mind. Without realizing it he started to slowly rock back and forth on the king's skilled digits. Yet his lip remained firmly in his teeth, soon blood welled up in the corner as he pierced his own flesh.

The coppery taste making him shudder with its oddly soothing metallic flavor, he twitched upon the table's surface. Only soft hisses could be heard as stormy irises closed shut in defiance. If the so called king wanted him to scream he'd have to earn it.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflmingo smiled at the sight of strain on the youth's face as he set the plug down on the table with a slight clank. He proceeded to unbind his quarries ankles and pulled a chain on the wall.

A metal rack with more restraints lowered down. As heels clicked back to the table Doffy lifted the raven's ankles into the stirrups on the rack and fastened them again.

He took the opportunity of free hands to give himself a good grab through the fabric of his pants. Shortly after he picked up the golden plug and placed himself within the perfect view of the tanned ass of his prey. 

"This is such a lovely view. "

With a free hand Doffy slid up and down the young man's thighs. Bringing the plug to its destination, Doflamingo pressed it into the young man's ass. 

"I want to make you cry my name"

\---Law's Side---

When the fingers retreated from their sweet torture the raven cracked an eye open. The rack fell down as he watched in slight confusion, what was this fresh torture? It became clear however when his ankles were strapped to allow for better access. 

A slight blush appeared across his face at the comment about the view. While many of his partners had said similar things something about the king's tone made him shudder a bit. He squirmed a bit at the touch, the ungloved fingers were warm and they sent shivers down his flesh. 

When the plug was shoved into his ass the raven couldn't hold back his small yelp of pain. The sudden large intrusion made him recoil as best he could, the restraints halting his movements. Silver irises glared at the blond as he voiced the desire to make him scream. Taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the new intrusion. 

"Do your worst then King-ya, I told you I don't break easy."

\---Doffy’s Side---

Doffy grinned at the challenge, 

"Be careful what you wish for, little crow... "

After the plug had been inserted it provided a small window into the youth's insides. He drank in the view, the raven's erection standing tall and oozing at the tip, sticky and clear. Seeing the shaft there in its proud glory gave Doflamingo the desire to add to the aesthetic, he turned away again to fetch more things to play with. It had been a while since he was able to really enjoy himself and he would not pass up the opportunity. 

He perused through the walls and drawers for all manner of strange instruments and brought them to a nearby counter. He almost felt like a kid in a candy store. He only brought back one implement to the table though, a golden rod with a small, pink jewel at the end,

"Your banter makes me feel so playful, I can't wait to have you writhing on your knees."

Doffy played with the shaft as he watched the muscles inside the plug contract and twitch. The sight made his own more painfully prominent, his mind was clouded with lust but he would not let himself give in. It took more than he let on to resist the temptation of fucking his new toy senseless. 

He pressed his thumb into the tip of the glans, rolling it around and lathering it before bringing the rod to it. He rubbed the unjeweled end around the slit before inserting it, slowly pressing it inside all the way to the flattened jewel at the end. 

"I'm getting to use all of my favorite toys on you."

He ground his prominent bulge on the table as he slathered the enamel of his teeth in twisted pleasure as he continued to view the window of the plug. His pants were practically soiled with the amount of seed that leaked from him.

\---Law's Side---

The king's comment before he left made the raven pause, the new nickname was odd, a crow? How was he a crow? The youth pondered it briefly yet found it wasn't the worst thing to be called. After all he had been called far worse, and he prefered it over the other names so far. 

Molten hues watched as best they could as the blond left to find more toys, he heard the occasional clanking as instruments were placed on the nearby counter. Yet in his current state he could not ascertain what the items were, with the man determination to make him scream or beg the number of sounds was a bit nerve racking. 

Though soon enough the large man returned holding a small golden rod with a tacky pink jem at the top. When the second comment was made the gaze narrowed, how many times did he have to tell this man he refused to be broken? Though before he could say anything a large hand began toying with his shaft. 

After that it didn't take long for the raven to figure out just what that rod was. Skilled digits fondled and worked at the tip of his shaft, playing and toying with the slit. Not long after the rod was inserted into his urethra, and the raven cursed softly at the feeling of tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

The burning pain mixed with the cool metal of the toy and it sent shivers down his spine. It had been too long since a partner had made his eyes water, though he still hadn't cried out he couldn't hide the tears. He glared at the blond through the wetness, a snarl on his lips as he addressed the man. 

"Teh such dirty tactics, are you planning on attention starving me? Make me wait till you hear me beg?"

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo licked the leaking shaft up the terse flesh beneath. The youth tasted delicious, though he could probably use more citrus in his diet,

"I plan on doing whatever I want to you, crow. I have the home turf here, you're just here for the ride."

Doflamingo wanted to put the boy on a rack, but sadly this room wasn't equipped with one. Those toys were in the larger rooms further back... But... That wasn't necessarily an issue.

He cursed himself a bit for his own idiocy but decided to make due with the situation at hand. He'd play here for now, play with all the toys he wanted to here, then have a little exhibition play. See how embarrassed the youth became when he was placed on display for others to see.

The night was only just beginning and by the time he was through playing here, there would be more clients in the lobby. The idea made him smile as he nuzzled into his feather boa. 

Doffy walked over behind the table and crouched down so his head was level with the "little crow" and whispered into the man's ear,

"I'm going to play with you however I see fit, besides this is just foreplay, the really fun toys are in the back."

He slid his tongue along the fleshy cartilage as he tweaked the firm, dusky nubs on the boy's chest.

\---Law's Side---

The long tongue on his shaft made him shudder, he closed his eyes letting the wetness fall in silent tears. The moist drops annoyed him, and between the torture of the pink muscle and the addition of the golden rod his length burned with sensation. 

The words made him snarl softly, damn it, had been so long since a partner had actually been this descent. The raven was torn from being on guard and letting go, he squeezed his eyes making sure to get rid of the built up water. Pride refused to let him cry for long, even if it had been do to a toy. 

As the blond knelt down by his head, the raven opened his eye casting an artic glare at the man. The gaze was somewhat ruined by the fact he was bound to tight to effectively turn his head. Though the mention of other toys made his heart pound in his chest, someone was presumptuous. 

The fact he was mentioning the back implied that the pink clad male wanted to play again after they were finished here. Though after this session the raven could be persuaded to return to try out a different room. The tweaking of his nipples drew a hiss from him, as the flesh was still sensitive from the gloves earlier. 

"Guess it's a shame we didn't go to one of the other rooms then King-ya." The raven breathed out, "You actually have my attention, though I suppose you didn't want to rush right to the main event first time huh?"

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy relished in the tears that fell from his prey's eyes, taking pride in making the youth well up a bit. But he really wanted more moaning, Doffy wanted to hear his victim get hot and riled right into his ears like beautiful music. Begging and weeping to be fucked. He cold only imagine how that assumes would tighten and twitch...

Fuck... 

This wasn't waiting. Fuck the foreplay, Doflamingo wanted him on that rack. 

He grabbed a pink paddle made of leather, cut into it was a word written backwards, "WHORE". The leather slapped in his palm, 

"Actually there's been a change in plans. You're coming with me, but you have a choice. You can either come with me and cooperate, or you can come with me and have bruises later. "

Despite having an absolutely raging hard on he took a rather "sassy" stance with a hip jutted out and hands paired with them.

\---Law's Side---

The sight of the paddle made the raven narrow his gaze though the statements made them widen again. Wait what was happening? He was expected to leave in this state? No way in hell! Molten hues glared in rage at the very thought, walk out there where others could see him? 

A snarl hissed from his lips at the very concept, had the king not been listening? The raven had explained that he was not interested in being shown off or displayed in anyway to others! He was very picky about his partners, and the idea that low class idiots, like the damn bouncer, being able to see in such a vulnerable state was revolting. 

"No." He stated simply looking up at the blond with defiant eyes, such a shame too. The king had really began to make him feel. That hadn't happened in such a long time the raven had almost forgotten how it felt. 

"I told you King-ya I'm not going to be paraded around like a trained pet or painted slut. I won't be eye candy for your damn clients or seen by those mentally inferior to me! I told you before we began that I'm not into humiliation play. You also stated it was not your intention to treat me as one of those mindless whores. Return my clothes, we're through here, pineapples."


	6. Chapter Six: conflicts and compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Law's past and the boy friend he used to have. This chapter has hints of character death and goes into the mind set of Law when he was younger.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doflamingo snarled a bit, gripping onto the leather a bit harder in frustration.

There was no way in hell he was going to let his client leave now, not when he was this hard, not when he was this aroused, but he was also a business man and felt compelled to fulfill and uphold his contract. He looked over to his coat sitting on the hanger... Hmm... 

"Would you be open to a compromise?"

Doffy knew that short of damn near killing someone there was no way his erection was just going to fade. He ached for this raven haired whelp more than he would care to admit. His absent mind would wander to it, even now. 

Doflamingo caressed some of the sensitive tan skin on the boy's legs and rear. Doffy considered it a "persuasive " touch to bend things into his favor. 

"I'll make it worth your while. A moment of exposure for a very satisfying result. A small bit of pain for an evening full of pleasure. I won't put you on display. I'll carry you as quickly as I can into the back room and cover you in my coat. I won't expose you until you're inside. 

After playing with you here I don't necessarily want to parade you around like some of the others to begin with. I like you, my cock is drooling to be inside you. It's not something that happens often. My body is aroused by the thought of hurting you, making you suffer."

To emphasize his point, Doffy finally slid down his pants and exposed himself. He had been wearing a cock ring himself the whole time. The glans was flushed and slick, a long and sticky string of precum trailed from his shaft to his soiled pants. Even the veins seemed to be more prominent. 

It twitched in its freedom, firmly standing at attention. Doffy looked more disheveled than he would have liked, he didn't want to reveal himself like this...

Shit...

He almost hated how much he wanted this brat…

\---Law's Side---

The snarl made the raven worry a bit especially since the blond looked pissed, and the tightening grip on the leather wasn't reassuring. Yet the king seemed to reconsider his options as he proposed a potential compromise. The teen listened to the proposition as the blond gently caressed his thighs and ass. 

The thought of leaving still made him nervous, as he really didn't want anyone to see his odd affliction. While the white splotches on his skin were not contagious nor diseased, they were still unsightly. That was the biggest hang up the youth had about being seen, most people were too ignorant to understand. All they saw was the unnatural white skin and there was no end to the nasty comments and derogatory remarks. 

The fact that the king was willing to allow him the use of his coat, made the raven feel a bit more receptive to the idea. Yet he was still a bit hesitant though when the proud male revealed his desire and was open to admitting his thirst the teen felt more at ease. Stormy irises studied the hardened length in all its sloppy glory before lifting to meet the shaded orbs. 

"I suppose as long as I'm covered..." he would have instinctively gripped at the various spots of white on his skin, if his arms weren't bound. Instead his gaze dropped to the prominent one on his lower stomach. "I don't want to end this either to be honest, but I'm not going to allow ignorant masses to test my patience."

His gaze fell back to the large erection and the cock ring that also adorned it, he knew the man was aroused. Yet to see and hear just how much such a powerful figure wanted him made his own length twitch. If the King was willing to shield him then he was willing to compromise. 

"I agree to your alternative as long as you can promise I won't be seen."

\---Doffy's Side---

The raven squirmed a bit against his restraints as the blond made the call, though he was happy to hear that the guests were to be cleared out. Yet it seemed as though one guest wasn't to keen on leaving. When the irritated giant started to grind his teeth a shiver of unease slithered down his spine. 

As the tone changed to one of silken amusement the raven felt his heart beating faster. Whoever was on the other end of that line, sounded like they were in for hell. His suspicions were confirmed when the king stormed over to a second hidden nook and took out a gun. 

Silver irises stared at the piece in silent horror, he recognized that model it was a glock. An icy panic gripped his heart as he forced his face to remain calm, that sight brought back dark memories. A dreary night, about two years ago, a glock had gone off and a fiery redhead lay dead. 

When coat was thrown over him he closed his eyes bracing himself for the sound of his nightmares. His mind sent up it's shields but unlike in time prior to this his thoughts refused to yield. The lewd position was making him feel venerable. No he couldn't show weakness now! His rational mind took over trying to organize his thoughts as quickly as possible. 

Of course he had a gun, he was obviously a mob boss. Men like that tend to have firearms. Besides the guy had refused to leave! He tried to rationalize, yet a dark thought crept in. Don't you remember? Kid refused to move too. That's why he was shot. These thoughts made the raven shudder damn it he was going to lose control. If the blond started torturing him now he very well could give in to the man.

\---Doffy's Side---

As Doflamingo exited the room he clicked in magazine and set chamber. A new client from his drug ring sat in the lobby with two women at either side of him and several lines of cocaine on the table in front of him,

"Man, what the hell do you mean "move out"? I'm not moving any-goddamn-where!"

Doffy was unamused, this guy was pushing his limits already. Doffy didn't mind discreet drug use, but this was sloppy. He had normal clients come through this area along with others and this is not the kind of conduct they had agreed to, he raised his pistol, 

"Give me your card, your membership is revoked and we will no longer be doing business."

His guest laughed at him, but it only lasted a moment. The two women took a few moments to realize what happened when their "pimp" fell limp and a grotesque mixture of skin, skull fragments, blood, hair, and brain matter littered the wall behind them.

The guest of the newly desceased screamed but the other remained silent and calm, that would have been one of his 'birds'. Doffy held no sympathy and silenced the screaming woman as well, getting his bird a little wet with blood, which annoyed them a tad,

"My apologies my little bird, go get cleaned up and send someone in to take care of this filth. After that you can have the night off. Grab yourself something nice from the bartender on your way out. "

He invited the woman with open arms and she clicked her heels over, accepting a kiss to the forehead before making her way towards the back rather than the front. 

Doffy made his way back into the room. Closing the door again and reseting the panels and replacing the gun after clearing the chamber and removing the magazine. 

The thrill of taking lives definitely did not dampen his mood, though it was a little more inconvenient than he would have liked in this situation.

He didn't like to bring violence into the picture on a "first date" but at least it made a point clear, you don't laugh at the king, nor disrespect his rules,

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, little crow. It appears I need to be more clear about the rules I have set in place with some of my business partners. I have no tolerance for bad business."

He started to unlatch the youth from the table and allowed him to right himself at his leisure. He grabbed his coat and held it in the meantime.

\---Law's Side---

The raven continued to try and get his heart rate under control he didn't need this now. If he couldn't regain his composure he'd truly be at the boss's mercy. Yet as he lay there bound to the table he heard the sound of not one but two gunshots. 

Fear gripped his heart as he remembered the sight of his prior boyfriend laying dead in that alleyway. The gunshot had been just as startling and in the end the scarlet stain had been just as vivid as the crimson hair of his fallen companion. All because he wouldn't listen, he refused to move away and was killed saving someone who never asked him to. A person who for most of his life longed for the freedom of death yet could never bring himself to take his own life. 

When the blond returned the raven did his best to school his face, hiding most of his emotions with the exception of the shock reflected in his eyes. He listened to the King speak of the transgressor, how he had been in violation of the rules. 

He shuddered a bit as the coat was removed but relaxed as the restraints released their hold. The plug was still inside of him so sitting proved to be slightly discomforting. To compensate he lay still slowly moving his limbs to get them used to moving again. Then with one fluid motion he gently jumped off the table landing gracefully on the floor. 

After what happened earlier he was half tempted to run, though that plan was instantly shot down. For one he didn't have his clothes and he'd never be able to force himself to get pass the dance floor. Not if there was a chance he could be seen plus he got the feeling he might be in violation of the rules if he attempted it. The last thing he wanted was to upset the blond and get shot for it. So he did what he always had in times like these, buried his emotions and tried to push through it. 

"Well now that you've finished with that unpleasantness, where is this other room you want to take me to, King-ya?"

\---Doffy's Side---

"Just down the hall."

Doffy gestured to an almost hidden hallway behind the desk clerk. It was only illuminated by the tacky neon pink lights that bordered the corners and borders of the room. 

"I should have brought us there in the first place, but I guess I was too impatient. " Speaking of which the King scooped up the lithe teen and started towards the second room. Doflamingo held his willing victim tighter, something seemed off but he wouldn't interrogate the matter. Could very easily be the thought of a life being taken in the room they were passing through, 

"Don't worry, little crow."

It was a somewhat abnormal soft sentiment for so early in a playful relationship. And yet it rolled off so naturally. Something that needed to be kept in check, for now anyway. 

They passed through the dark hallway that opened up into a new lobby, this one lacking a desk and instead only held a series of doors. Above the doors were lights, red for occupied, green for vacant. There were tacky pink vinyl couches and tables that glowed with pink LED lights through the bubbly resin for chatting but none were occupied currently. 

He chose a room that was furthest from any occupied room, giving him and his guest as much space away from others as possible, even though all of the rooms had soundproofing. He slid his key into the slot and pressed his back to the door, gently bringing his little crow inside.

\---Law's Side---

The raven held the coat closer making sure he was covered before gazing out the door. Yet he barely registered the path ahead his thoughts were still recalling the reasons he hated guns. 

Not only had the teen lost his former lover to a cold bullet between the eyes. In the aftermath of his skin affliction the disturbed masses had revolted against any barring the strange white spots. 

That's why he didn't want anyone to see his condition, if they realised what it was there stood a high risk of the younger male to be shot like the rest of his people.

He blinked a few times trying to recall what he was doing, momentarily forgetting about the blond King. Then strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up bridal style. The act made him freeze in shock before he kicked and struggled to get down. 

With his thoughts so mixed up and fear taking hold the raven worried that this King would open old wounds and feelings he wasn't ready to face. The feathered boa rubbed against him mixing with the pastel pink of the coat he was wrapped in. It smelled of gunpowder and blood making the lean male whimper slightly as he shut his eyes and stopped struggling.

As they started to move the raven found himself shivering slightly. damn it he thought, he couldn't afford to fall apart now. get a grip he chided himself, if shit goes south I can always say the safe word and get out of here

He tried to relax in the blond's arms but it was difficult, as he rarely let others hold him like this. Though the tender way the king told him not to worry made the teen grip the feathered coat tighter. As he was set down he looked around the room to see the numerous racks and larger toys meant to make him scream. 

Swallowing his fear he tried to put on his usual detached persona, though it wasn't as easy as before. "Looks like a medieval torture chamber, so what was so important that you wanted to come here for?"

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy chuckled in a velvelvet tone, 

"More fun, am I right?"

He pointed to an X shaped restraining rack that appeared to be made of gold. 

"I brought you here mostly for that, among other things. Plus it's much more spacious."

He eyed his bundled up little bird and sat in the comfortable recliner that was meant for sadist viewing pleasure, 

"But it looks like that nasty bit of business was a bit of a buzz kill for the both of us, why don't we reignite the mood a bit? Come sit in daddy's lap, I'll take good care of you."

The statement was finished with an enamel flashing grin fit for a sadist. Doflamingo rubbed his thigh in an inviting manner.

\---Law's Side---

The raven's eyes looked towards the rack as the blond took his seat. The surface looked rather shiny with the gold finish, complete with the black leather restraints. A lump formed in his throat at the suggestion to rekindle the mood, grey irises turned to face the grinning king as he reclined in his chair like a throne. 

A brow raised at the title of daddy, that hadn't been one of the pre-approved names to call the giant male. Some of the fire flickered back in his eyes at the thought of looked upon like a child. Yet with the anal plug, cock ring, and rod still embedded withing him moving was a challenge. 

Casting a look over his shoulder at the rest of the room and noting that the exit had vanished seamlessly like the previous room. The feeling of being trapped sent a shudder down his spine but he was determined not to show too much to someone he still barely knew. Slowly he made his way over to the sadist, his gaze shifting to the various toys. As he got closer he spoke but didn't sit as the toys he was still wearing made it hard to move very well. 

"So now you want to do a daddy Rp? I thought you wanted more of a master slave setting." His voice was soft, outwardly he seemed in control, yet within his emotions still shook him a bit.

\---Doffy's Side---

"Well, daddies still have to discipline don't they? I figured it would be more, comfortable and intimate. It seems like you could use it. I want you to feel safe, that is what this whole thing is about is it not? I can be cruel, devious, whatever you need but it doesn't have to be nonconsentual. That's not how you create a lasting bond. You do well at hiding it but I can tell your demeanor is not nearly as cocky as it was. You're not even hard anymore. So let's start over. This time things will go uninterrupted. My focus is on right here, right now."

He leaned forward to grasp the painted skin and pulled his little bird closer. With great care and delicate fingers Doffy removed the rod and wiggled the plug free, setting them on the stand next to the chair. 

"I want this to be an enjoyable experience for the both of us, I want you coming back for more. So let's not let an unruly customer and a little gunpowder get in the way of that."

\---Law's Side---

The soothing words washed over the raven and his cold irises studied the blond as if seeing something else. In truth he never cared if his partners and he shared a bond. The young teen tended to use others and discard them when the time came. 

Yet this King seemed different he was clearly far more experienced than any of his other partners had been. Plus the fluid way he acted and constant smile gave the impression of near perfect control. This man could be a powerful asset or a deadly enemy. 

When his arms were grasped the raven nearly backed up on instinct. Yet he relaxed as the plug and rod were carefully removed. The king was right the gunshots had shaken him from his earlier arousal. Though the gentle caress of the skilled pale fingers made the flesh harden slightly bringing him back to half-mast. The words of comfort made the raven pause to consider his options, sitting in the blond's lap wouldn't be so bad. With out a word he moved to straddle the offered thigh, his eyes flashing with some of their old fire. 

"I guess I shouldn't blame you for keeping the peace in your own club."

\---Doffy's Side---

"Like I said, I honestly didn't mean for you to witness a nasty piece of work like that on the first day." 

Doffy removed the feather boa and tossed it aside, encasing the two of them in the feather coat like a protective set of wings and drawing his meek little crow closer. He gifted him with gentle pecks on the tan neckline leading up to the tender cartilage of his delectable prize's ear. Large hands wrapped around the nearly amaciated waist and traced his spine. 

Doflamingo was softer than he wanted to be but thankfully he was patient (more or less, guilty as charged). At least now he wouldn't have to hold back once he got his rocks on again. The idea sent a quiver through him. Feeling this youth so close reminded him just how small he was and how much Doffy himself relished in petite partners.

\---Law's Side---

Sitting in the blond's lap make the raven realize once again how large the other was. The king towered over him, not just in hight but the length now pressed against his leg seemed larger than it appeared earlier. It wasn't as hard thanks to the unfortunate shooting, but the pants were still moist with cum and the slowly hardening appendage made the teen shudder. 

If that were to enter him no doubt he'd feel as if he was taking two cocks at once. Something he had done before yet this time he had a feeling it would be far more intense. Shifting slightly closer the raven twitched at the sift kisses and touches. Pain he was used to the gentle caresses came as a surprise and made him wiggle in the folds of the feathered coat. 

"The shots just startled me, but I'm not squeamish about death." He wanted to make that point clear, "I've seen enough of it over the years, I just wasn't expecting it..." 

When I was so venerable... the raven finished in his mind.

\---Doffy's Side---

Doffy whispered,

"Your eyes give away more than you think. The sleeplessness, the blank and vacant stare. You've seen your fair share. But there's no need to question it. The only thing that matters is right here."

His thumb and forefinger wrapped around the thin wrist and brought it to his length,

"Do you want to have a taste?"

Doffy took his thumb and pressed it against the youth's small lips, a faint hint of stubble on his chin scratched at the fingers that supported him. The king wanted that mouth, he chuckled softly in the youth's ear. 

"I can assure you that I'm delicious."


End file.
